Another Christmas Love Story
by NoahFangirl123
Summary: This story visits Noah and his girlfriend at Christmas time. It gets cheesy at times and Noah is out of character at times. The other Total Drama contestants appear from time to time, but it's mainly Noah.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Thank you for reading my story even though you probably have something better that you could be doing. Let me know how I'm doing, constructive criticism is welcomed. I mean no offence to those who don't celebrate Christmas.

I don't own Total Drama. If I did, NoCo would be canon. Thanks again and happy holidays.

I stepped through the door with a shiver and removed my scarf. It's the fifth of December and very cold outside. The heat of the apartment warmed my rosy cheeks and made me feel cozy inside.

I walked into the kitchen to see a sparkly pink bag on the counter. I peered inside. The bag contained an assortment of sweet-smelling bath salts. Aw, my boyfriend, Noah, was being thoughtful again. I love it when he gets me presents.

We've been going out for just over three years. Five months ago, we bought ourselves an apartment. Though we're not married, I'm perfectly happy. I love Noah with all of my heart.

I set aside the bath salts and turn to get started on dinner when Noah walks in.

"Did you get your present?" he asks as he pecks me on the cheek.

"I love it. You're so sweet." I reply and return the kiss. He smiles.

"Now, unless you want to make your own food, I've got to get started on dinner." I turn back to the refrigerator. Noah isn't all that good of a cook.

"Can't we just order a pizza?" asks Noah. That did it. Pizza is one of my weak spots.

"You got me. While you order, I'm going to go enjoy these lovely bath salts that you got me." I pick up the sparkly pink bag and head for the bathroom as he picks up his cell phone.

I turn on the water and the tub quickly fills up. I add in the bubble bath and bath salts. Sweet scents fill the room as I climb into the warm water. I become completely relaxed. I'll have to thank Noah again for this.

Later…

"How was your bath?" Noah asks I walk out of the bathroom clad only in a towel.

"Heavenly. Those bath salts were wonderful. Thanks again." I approach the dresser to get some clean clothes when I feel a pair of hands on my waist. Noah spins me around to face him. I giggle. He leans in for a kiss when the doorbell rings.

"I wait patiently for an hour and they decide that they want to arrive now?!" Noah complains to nobody in particular. He walks out pretending to be extremely angry. I roll my eyes, quickly get dressed, and enjoy a delicious pizza with my wonderful boyfriend.

Could things possibly get better than this? They can.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you to everybody who has read my stories and left reviews. You guys are all awesome.

I don't own Total Drama.

"Is everything alright?" Noah asks as I sink into a chair. I look up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Do you remember how Owen and Izzy are going to have a baby?" I ask.

"Is something wrong with the kid?" he looks quite concerned.

"No, nothing bad has happened to the baby." I quickly reassure him.

"What is it then?"

"Izzy has… decided that we should be the godparents! Isn't that exciting?" my eyes sparkle. Noah's face is emotionless for a moment.

"That's wonderful!" he gives me a genuine smile that not many get to see.

"Isn't it?" I sigh happily.

"News like this deserves a little celebration." Noah walks into the kitchen. He comes out a minute later with a bowlful of bright red juicy strawberries.

"Strawberries? My favorite!" I pop one into my mouth and close my eyes as I savor the taste.

"I know. Why else do you think I got them?" I open my eyes again as Noah picks up a strawberry and moves it towards my mouth.

"Open up." Noah waves it in front of my face. I open my mouth and he tosses it in.

"I'm not a baby, I can feed myself."

"True, you're not an infant. However, you'll always be my baby." Noah responds. He always seems to know the right thing to say.

We take turns feeding each other strawberries and the bowl is soon empty.

"I wonder if they'll be having a boy or a girl." Noah thinks aloud.

"Izzy said that it's going to be a girl. She told me yesterday." I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Do you ever want to have kids?" I ask. Noah is silent for a moment.

"I'm not sure if I want to be a father or not. It's more up to you than me. Whatever you want will be fine with me." Noah strokes my hair. I sigh happily and begin dozing off in his arms. Life is good.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading and reviewing. It really does make a difference.

I still don't own Total Drama.

I drive over to Izzy's house for the baby shower. Some people have baby showers before the baby is born, and some after. Izzy is having hers before.

Once at Izzy's house, I place my gift on the table along with the other presents. I wonder if Izzy will like my gift. My thoughts are interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see LeShawna.

"What's up, girlfriend?"

"LeShawna! So good to see you again! How are things with Harold?"

LeShawna and Harold are engaged and are still having troubles sorting out the details of the wedding, which will be on January 2nd.

Gwen is single and lives alone with her black cat, Midnight, in a cozy apartment in which she works on her art. She is a pretty well-known artist around her and we're all proud of her accomplishments.

Courtney is getting over another breakup. She is a very powerful lawyer who will sue the pants off of anybody who crosses her wrong. She never loses in court. When some drunk idiot totaled Noah's car, we knew who to turn to.

Bridgette and Geoff are married and have a beautiful daughter named Clarissa who I enjoy taking to the movies whenever Bridgette and Geoff need some time alone.

Lindsay and Tyler are married and have a double trouble pair of rowdy twin boys who I babysit for every now and then.

Beth is a waitress at a local restaurant. She lives with five cats in an adorable little house just outside of town.

Sierra stopped stalking Cody after he filed five restraining orders. She writes a column in a celebrity gossip magazine which, to be honest, I never read.

Cody works at a computer repair shop. He sometimes hooks up Noah with free stuff.

Duncan decided to become a bartender after he got out of jail. He still likes to cause mischief when "it's just too good to pass over."

Trent finally published an album of some of his songs and is currently working on a second one.

Justin is still a model. As far as I know, he moved to Hawaii where "the rest of the beautiful people live."

I'm not really sure what happened to Ezekiel, so don't ask.

Katie and Sadie work at a daycare together. They aren't as annoying as they used to be.

DJ wrote a cookbook and works as a chef at some fancy restraint whose name I can't pronounce.

Eva works at a gym and coaches high school football on the side. All of the football players are terrified of her.

Last I heard, Heather and Alejandro eloped to Mexico.

Izzy and Owen, as you know, are expecting a baby. They have been married for about a year.

Last, but certainly not least, is Noah. He is a librarian and writes novels on the side. He is a bestselling author and has won more than one award for his work.

"Thank you, Courtney." Izzy opened the first gift.

"I just know the baby is going to love that alphabet book." Courtney said proudly. Izzy peeks into a black bag.

"Ooh! Cute black cat, Gwen!" Izzy pulls out an adorable stuffed animal from the bag Gwen shrugs modestly and Izzy moves on to the next gift. She excitedly rips the wrapping paper off and reveals a sparkly purple designer baby dress.

"Sparkly! Baby Izzy will love it! Izzy thanks you, Lindsay." Izzy smiles. Lindsay smiles back.

Izzy gets a stuffed dolphin from Bridgette; a baby bottle from LeShawna; two pairs of booties from Katie and Sadie; a few baby clothes from Beth; a set of binkies from Sierra; and Eva dropped off a CD earlier. There's only one gift left, mine.

Izzy tears open the gift and gasps in delight. She holds it up for everyone to see. The baby blanket is rainbow colored and made from the softest yarn I could find.

There are a few oohs and aahs. Izzy thanks me for the present.

"Now that all of the presents are open, let's eat some cake!" Izzy dances into the kitchen. A moment later, we hear her let out a shriek. We all run into the kitchen to find Izzy holding an empty plate with some crumbs and frosting on it.

"I thought you said there was cake?" Lindsay is extremely confused.

"There was." Izzy is just as confused, if not more.

"Oops." We turn around to find Owen, with frosting all over his face.

"That cake was for us!" exclaims LeShawna angrily.

"Explosivo will not be happy with you." Izzy's eyes narrow.

Owen slowly inches towards the door, and then, in a sudden burst of energy, runs out screaming how he's so sorry and doesn't want to die before becoming a new-food-namer.

I'm back! Did you enjoy yourself while I was gone?" I step into our apartment, but Noah is nowhere to be found.

I look in the kitchen, the living room, and the bathroom. When I go into the bedroom, there is pleasant surprise waiting for me. On the bedside table is a small pot of poinsettias.

"Aw, how lovely." I walk over to the bedside table and admire them from up close. They smell sweet and fresh.

I decide to thank Noah by cooking one of his favorite meals.

"Is that spaghetti I smell?" Noah walks into our apartment.

"Yes it is. I love the poinsettias. They're so pretty."

"Just like you." Noah kisses my forehead.

"So Owen ate all of the cake?" Noah asks as we take our dishes to the sink.

"That's right. Did you have fun while I was gone?" I ask as I start washing.

"You could say that. Cody stopped by to say hey right before my lunch break. We went to that one diner and talked for a while. He suggested that I get you some flowers since it's been a while since I've last gotten you flowers. After paying the check, I did just that. I dropped them off here and made it back to the library with two minutes to spare."

I feel slightly upset that it wasn't actually his idea to get me poinsettias, but I love flowers, so I won't complain.

"After work, I got stuck in a traffic jam, so that's why I was home a little late." Noah finishes telling his story.

"Oh, ok." I dry off my hands. "I'm glad that you ran into Cody. It's been a while since you've last seen each other."

"Yep." Noah agrees. There is a long silence.

"Do you want to get a Christmas tree tomorrow?" Noah asks.

"I'd love to." I smile and give him a quick kiss. He smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey everybody, how's it going? I'm back again with my insane ways. Thanks again for reading my story.

I don't own Total Drama

"Let me know when you find one that you like." says Noah as we walk in between rows and rows of sweet smelling trees.

Okay." I continue to look.

"Do you want a big tree or a little tree?"

"Let's get a little one." I respond after thinking for a moment. Noah nods.

"Hey, Denise, I've found a good one!" Noah calls. I rush over to see him standing next to a tree just a little shorter than he is.

I give the tree a quick look-over.

"It's perfect." I hug him tightly. He dumps a handful of snow down my coat.

"Aah!" I shriek as the snow melts down my back. Noah laughs at my reaction. I quickly get my revenge.

I playfully shove him down into the snow.

"So that's how it's going to be?" he imitates LeShawna and tackles me to the ground, starting the most insane snowball fight I have ever been in.

After the madness ends, Noah and I collapse in the snow to rest for a minute. I lie down on my back and make a snow angel.

"What do you know? I snow angel and a real angel." Noah smiles at me. I cup his chin and pull him down for a kiss.

Later that day…

"Okay, now that the tree is up, it's time for decorating." I announce. Noah flops onto the sofa.

"Where'd you put the decorations?" he asks.

"They're in a box in the hall closet. I'll get them." I walk over to the closet and retrieve the cardboard box marked "Christmas Crap." Why did I let Noah mark the moving boxes?

Noah sets up the lights and I turn on the radio for Christmas carols. I sing along to my favorite ones as we decorate the tree. Together, we place colorful ornaments and candy canes all over the tree and soon the box is empty. There's only one thing left to add, the star.

"Whew, now for the finishing touch." Noah picks up the star and approaches the tree.

"Wait, can I do it?" I get up off the sofa. Noah shrugs and hands me the star. I pull up a chair and step up.

As I lean towards the tree, I lose my balance. The star slips from my hand as I topple backwards and land on the sofa, unharmed. The star wasn't so lucky.

"Denise, are you okay?" Noah rushes to my side.

"I'm fine, the worst that'll happen to me will be a bruise, but look at the star." I point to the shattered glass on the floor as tears fill my eyes.

"This is all my fault." I sob.

"It could've happened to anyone." Noah puts his arm around me as I soak his sweater-vest. He plucks a candy cane from the tree and hands it to me. After taking a bite, I offer it to him. We share it.

"Feeling better?" Noah asks as I throw away the wrapper. I give a light nod.

"Good. I never did like that star very much. We should get an angel."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading my story even though you probably have better things that you could be doing. In case you've been wondering, I have not abandoned my other story; I just put it on pause for a week or two.

I don't own Total Drama

I reach into the cupboard for the flour when I hear a clicking sound. I turn around and find Noah putting a CD into our CD-player.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd like some music while you bake the Christmas cookies. Cody helped me burn this disc of all your favorite Christmas carols." Noah explains.

"What all songs are on it?" I ask.

"Listen and find out." Noah goes back into the living room. _White Christmas_ begins to play.

I hum along to the song and get out the rest of the ingredients.

Later…

"Look at this one." Noah holds up a cookie that has been drowned in icing. I giggle.

"Hey, it may look funny but it tastes great." Noah pops it into his mouth

"If you keep eating those, you'll become fatter than Santa." I tease Noah. He reaches for the plate and eats another one.

I roll my eyes and move the plate further from him. He pouts.

"Quit pouting at me and go drink some eggnog or something, you egghead." I playfully tell him. Noah gets up and fills a glass with eggnog. It nearly overflows.

He enjoys his drink as I finish up the last few cookies. _All I Want for Christmas is You_ begins to play.

Noah stands up and begins to sing along to the song. He has obviously practiced this, because he's also come up with some choreography to go along with it.

He dances his way to me and kisses me as he pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him lovingly.

When he pulls away, he's holding a cookie in his hand, which he triumphantly pops into his mouth with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Christmas is almost here! I know that this chapter is short, sorry about that. Read and leave a review. Constructive criticism is encouraged.

I don't own Total Drama

"Did we get any more Christmas cards today?" Noah asks as I return from the mailbox.

"Yep. There's one from your sister and another one from…wait, this is from you." I hold up the envelope.

"So it is." Noah smiles at me from over his book. I open up the envelope. A bright sparkly Christmas card falls into my hand. I look at the card. On the cover are two kittens wearing Santa hats and nuzzling noses.

"Aw, how adorable." I open the card. "_May you have many kisses for this Christmas. Love, Noah._ That's really cheesy and really sweet at the same time. Thanks you so much."

Noah points at the ceiling. I look up to see a small bundle of leaves and berries dangling from a string.

"Is that…?" Noah presses his lips to mine. It is. Mistletoe.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading my story. Leave a review, bla, bla, bla.

To jj13dog and anybody else who was wondering: I know that my chapters are short and I apologize for that. I try to keep Noah close to how he is in the show, but I often fail because of my fan girl fantasies and strange imagination. Noah's girlfriend is an older version of myself, I'm not quite sure how else to describe it.

I don't own Total Drama.

I rest on the sofa enjoying s candy cane and listening to the CD that Noah gave me. The door opens and Noah returns from the library with an armful of books.

"It's cold out there." Noah shivers and takes off his coat.

"Well, Christmas_ is _in less than a week." I point out.

"Thank you, Captain obvious." Noah holds up a movie.

"What have you got there?" I ask. Noah brings it close. I read the title.

"A Charlie Brown Christmas, that's my favorite Christmas movie ever!" I say happily.

"Yep." Noah goes to put it in our DVD player. Just then, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." I go to the door and open it. Standing outside are Lindsay, Tyler, and their twins.

"See, I told you that this was their apartment." Lindsay says to Tyler.

"Yep, you were right." Tyler looks tired. I get the feeling that it took them more than one try to get here.

"Hey, guys. Did you need something?" I ask.

"We just wanted to come by and say hey." Tyler says.

"Noah and I were just about to watch a movie, care to join us?" I ask.

"Sure." Lindsay says as I open the door wider and they come in. Back in the living room, Noah is searching underneath the sofa cushions.

"Hi, Nolan, what are you doing?"

"I'm searching for elves." Noah's voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" says one of the twins. Both boys jump onto Noah's back and he falls to the ground groaning.

"Lost the remote again?" I ask. Noah barely manages to nod.

"Did you look under these books yet?" Lindsay pushes aside the library books that Noah brought home a few minutes prior. The remote is revealed.

"There it is." Noah gets up.

"That means I found it, right?" Lindsay asks. Tyler nods.

"Yeah!" Lindsay smiles happily.

"I'm going to go make some popcorn." I walk into the kitchen. Lindsay follows me inside.

"I love popcorn, especially the kind with butter on it." Lindsay says as I get the microwave popcorn from the pantry.

"Yep." I put a bag into the microwave and it begins to pop.

A minute later, we go back into the living room. Noah is on the sofa rolling his eyes as Tyler tries, and fails, to catch the boys. They end up tackling him to the ground.

"Popcorn!" Lindsay holds up the bowl.

"Popcorn!' the twins trample poor Tyler, snatch the bowl away from Lindsay, and begin to stuff their faces.

"I'll go make another bag." I walk back into the kitchen.

After ten minutes of potty breaks, chasing the twins, threats, bribes, and spilled popcorn, we're finally ready to watch the movie.

"Okay, now I think we're good to go." Noah picks up the remote.

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay gasps.

"What is it this time?" Noah groans.

"I just remembered that we have to go to the hair salon today! Let's go, Tyler!" Lindsay grabs Tyler's hand and drags him out, with the twins following close behind.

Noah facepalms.

"All of that drama with the terrible twins for her to just get up and leave before the movie even starts?!" Noah complains.

I lean over and kiss him. Noah's body relaxes as he kisses me back. He holds up the remote and plays the movie.

Noah wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to his side. I rest my head on his shoulder and snuggle up to him as the screen lights up and the movie starts to play.

The first notes of the song ring out and the lyrics begin "Christmas time is here."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading my story. I try my best to make the story good, but it's often better when it's in my head.

I wish that I own Total Drama, but I don't

"I still don't understand why we couldn't have gone shopping last week."

"I told you already, I had to go on a secret mission to save the world from the guinea pig apocalypse." Izzy tells me.

"Ok..."

"Yep, so, what are you thinking of buying for Noah?" she asks.

"Oh, just some books, a sweater or two, this one movie he really wants, and maybe a new cologne." I count off my fingers.

"What? No firecrackers or elephant traps?!" Izzy is shocked.

"No, Izzy. He wouldn't like either of those things."

"I know something that every man likes" says Izzy with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"What would that be?"

"I'll show you when you're done buying your boring gifts." she replies I give her a look and we head down to the bookstore.

Later…

"Ok, now that we have all of the "boring gifts," will you show me that thing that all men like?" I put my wallet back into my purse.

"Follow me." Izzy takes off. I struggle to keep up with her while holding multiple bags, but I manage.

I don't notice where she leads me until we're in the store.

"Victoria's Secret? Why would Noah want to wear a bra?"

"No, no, silly. Lingerie. All men love to see their lady looking extra sexy in a good piece of lingerie." says Izzy.

"I'm not sure if..." I begin.

"Izzy is never wrong. All men love it." she insists.

"If you say so…"

Later…

"That lacey pink lingerie dress will drive him crazy." Izzy tells me as we exit the mall.

"Do you want to grab something to eat before going home?" I ask.

"Ooh, do you think that any places around here would be selling roasted crocodile at this time?"

"Umm, not that that isn't a good idea, but how about barbeque ribs instead?" I suggest.

"That's good too."

After Izzy has an argument with the store manager about not selling fried caribou, I finally make it home to Noah.

"Hey, I brought you some ribs." I step in from the cold and set my bags down.

"Ok, cool." Noah gives me a quick hug.

"What have you got there?" he nods to the bags.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. And no early presents"

Noah makes a pouting face and fetches a plate.

"I'm going to wrap these gifts, so you stay out of the bathroom." I pick up the bags and take them into the bedroom with me.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

After placing the last piece of tape on the final book, I take a quick break to admire the beautifully wrapped presents. There's only one gift left to be wrapped, the lingerie.

I take it out of its bag and snip off the tag. I take off my clothes, put on the lingerie, and look at my reflection in the mirror. I look good.

I quietly open the bedroom door a crack and peek out. Noah has finished eating and is putting his plate in the sink.

"Noah, I've changed my mind." I call to him.

"About what?"

"I've decided to give you one of the gifts early." I open the door all of the way and step out.

Izzy was right, he loved it.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I am really, really, really sorry for not updating. My parents unexpectedly took away my computer and I just got it back. This chapter is supposed to be on Christmas Eve, but I'm posting it and the final chapter today. I am very sorry for being late.

I don't own Total Drama

"Do we have to go to this party?" Noah groans as I ring the doorbell.

"Yes we do. You know how upset Geoff would be if we couldn't come to his party. Besides, everybody from the original cast minus Heather and Ezekiel will be there." I tell him.

"How come they don't have to go?"

"Ezekiel turned into zombie-zekiel and Heather eloped with Alejandro to Mexico and was never heard from again. The end."

"Right." Noah leans against the wall frowning only to be swept up in a bear hug by Owen.

"Noah, it's been so long since I've last seen you!" exclaims Owen.

"It's only been… a week! Can't… breathe!" gasps Noah.

"Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting that you don't like hugs." Owen quickly drops him. Noah lands face-first in a pile of snow.

"Hugs are fine, suffocation isn't." Noah picks himself up and I help brush the snow off.

"I love hugs. Come here, big guy." I spread my arms wide. Owen picks me up in a bone-crushing hug. I hug him just as tight, if not more.

"Yay! Hugs for everyone!" Lindsay comes outside and joins the hug.

"Hooray." Noah says unenthusiastically.

Owen's face turns purple from me hugging him too tightly.

"Can we go inside now?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's cold out here." Lindsay agrees. We go inside where everybody else is. The guys are lounging on sofas talking about sports and eating chips.

"Hey, Denise, wanna help cook?" Bridgette calls from the kitchen.

"Please say yes!" begs Owen. He adores my cooking.

"Sure." I walk into the kitchen. Almost everyone in the kitchen is hard at work preparing food.

Courtney is making a salad; LeShawna is putting a pie in the oven; Beth is chopping up fruit; Clarissa is peeling potatoes; Bridgette is pouring frozen veggies into a pot of boiling water; and Gwen is checking on the turkey. Izzy is hiding in a cupboard eating candy canes.

"Thanks so much. The extra potato peeler is in that drawer. You can help Clarissa peel potatoes." Bridgette nods her head to a drawer.

"Got it." I grab the peeler and sit down next to Clarissa.

"Hey, Denise, look at how many potatoes I've peeled." Clarissa shows me a bowl filled with about eight potatoes.

"Nice." I pick up a potato and start peeling.

Later…

"Sit next to me!" Clarissa grabs my hand and pulls me towards the table. She plops down in a chair. I sit in the chair next to her and Noah sits on my other side. Everyone else seats themselves and makes themselves comfortable.

Geoff reaches for the cranberry sauce. Bridgette elbows him.

"Say Grace!" she whisper-shouts. Geoff stands up.

"Thanks for coming, everyone; it's really nice to have you here for Christmas Eve. I'm not really good at saying Grace, so let's dig in!" Geoff announces. We all cheer.

"It all looks so good." Owen drools.

"Oh no you don't. Owen, not to be rude, but I think that you should be served last." says Courtney. We all nod.

"Sorry dude, but we don't want a repeat of last year." Trent pats Owen's shoulder. Owen nods sadly.

We eat until we can eat no more. All of the food is gone. The next battle is with the dishes.

"Ugh, the food was great but now we have a mountain of dishes." groans Bridgette.

"You're over exaggerating." says Geoff. Bridgette raises an eyebrow.

"Congratulations, Geoff. You have just volunteered to wash all of the dishes. The dish soap is under the sink. Good luck." Bridgette hands Geoff a pair of rubber gloves and pushes him into the kitchen.

"Oh, you messed with the wrong girl!" LeShawna laughs.

Bridgette settles down in a recliner and leans back. She sighs happily. Clarissa sleepily walks over and sits on her lap. Bridgette looks at the clock.

"It's almost your bedtime. Let's go brush your teeth." Bridgette gets up and carries Clarissa upstairs. For a moment, there is silence.

"Hey, look what I brought." Cody holds up a bottle of wine.

"Awesome!" Owen gives him a high-five.

"What's awesome?" Geoff pokes his head out of the kitchen. He sees the wine.

"I'll get the glasses." Geoff pops back into the kitchen. Owen and Cody exchange thumbs up.

"I think it's time we went home. The babysitter is going to start charging extra if we're late." Tyler gets up and leaves with Lindsay.

"Bye, everyone! Happy Easter!" Lindsay calls. Tyler whispers in her ear.

"Oh, I mean Merry Christmas!" Lindsay corrects herself and they walk out the door.

Geoff returns with the wine glasses and Cody fills them up. Almost all of the guys get up and get a glass. Bridgette comes back downstairs. Geoff looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"It was Cody's idea!" Geoff points an accusing finger.

"Hey!" Cody looks at Geoff slightly angrily. Bridgette rolls her eyes.

"It's been a long week. Give me a glass. This is only because Clarissa already went to bed." Bridgette tips back a glass and it empties into her mouth.

"Hit me with another one." She plunks it onto the table and the guys all cheer. Well, mainly Duncan and Geoff, but whatever.

While everyone else goes to get a drink, I notice Clarissa peering down over the railing at us. I get up and she runs back to her room. I ascend the stairs and go into her room. Clarissa is fake-snoring very loudly.

"You don't have to pretend to be asleep, Clarissa."

She sits up and grabs her teddy-bear.

"Read me a story?"

"All right." I walk over to her bookshelf and select Green Eggs and Ham by Doctor Seuss. Clarissa is asleep before I'm even halfway through, but I read until the finish anyways. I pull the covers up to her chin, shut off the lights, and quietly close the door.

When I go downstairs, I am greeted by chaos. Owen is jumping around with a lampshade on his head; Geoff and Bridgette are making out in the corner; Izzy is dancing on the coffee-table; Noah is reading a book on the sofa; everybody else is surrounding LeShawna while she chugs straight from the wine-bottle.

Even the most logical people go crazy under the influence of alcohol.

"Ready to go home?" I ask Noah.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Merry Christmas. I know that this chapter is short, but I don't care.

I don't own Total Drama, but it would be cool if I did

My eyes slowly blink open as Noah buries his face in my hair.

"Merry Christmas." I roll over to face him.

"Merry Christmas." he responds with a kiss.

"I get up and stretch as I put on my slippers and robe. Noah does the same and we walk into the living room. Noah sits on the sofa and I sit on the floor in front of the tree.

"You go first." I grab one of the books and hand it to him.

"Ok."

After all of the presents have been opened, Noah throws away the wrapping paper while I go to put away my new sweater.

"Hey, Denise, you missed one!" Noah calls.

"I'm coming!" I put the sweater in the closet and walk back into the living room. Noah takes my hand.

"Denise, I have known you for a long time. I've gotten to know you, I gotten to love you." Noah gets down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he pulls out a small box from his robe pocket and opens it. In the box is a beautiful golden ring with a small sapphire sparkling in its center.

"Yes!" I wrap my arms around him and give him a big kiss. The ring box falls to the ground as Noah embraces me with tears of joy in his eyes.

Merry Christmas to us.


End file.
